pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
La familia Creepypasta/Cap. 5: DESASTRE EN LA PLAYITA D: (?
EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR... *redoble de tambor (?)* Despertador: DESPERTAOS YA COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Archivo:D8.png Todos los niños menos Ben: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Archivo:Happy_plz.png Ben: Yo me quedo estudiando... Slendergirl: Niños, tengo una mala noticia... No podéis salir porque... HAY LLUVIA D: Todos los niños menos Ben: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Archivo:Nuu.gif ~~ ???: Jijijijiji... Todos: *se dan la vuelta* Archivo:Lel_emo.gif Mujer fantasma con el cuello mu largo (?): ¡GYAAAAAAAAHHHH! Pinkie Pie: ¡UN MONSTRUO! *Agarra a Lost Silver y con su cuerpo le mete un cabezazo a la fantasma* Mujer fantasma con el cuello mu largo (?): AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY Archivo:D8.png *se queda atrás* Llegan a al suelo y se dan un culazo (?) Slendergirl: Donde... Nos hemos metido... Liu: ¿¡DONDE COÑO ME EH METIDO!? Archivo:Nuu.gif ~~ Monoko: ¡ES UNA BARRITA DE CHOCOLATE! *la coge del suelo* Monoe: ¡MONOKO, NO COJAS COSAS DEL SUELO! *se cae* Auch... Monoko ayudame ;; Monoko: No debo coger cosas del suelo Archivo:Babyface.png Monoe: PUTAAAAAAAA D8 (?) De repente apareció un monstruo Monoko: ¡AHHHHHHHH! *se va corriendo* Monoe: MONOKOOOOOOOOOO D': FIN DEL FLASHBLACK OE3 (??) Monoko: Archivo:Babyface.png Todos: Archivo:Pokerface.png ~~ Slendergirl: Ya llevamos 2 horas esperando... ¿Qué le estarán haciendo...? Liu: ¿Lo estarán operando o una enfermera lo estará violando? PRONTO LO SABREMOS :D (?? Ben: No seas tonto, es lógico que lo están operando OE3 Se escucha de una sala: Oh no... no hemos podido hacer nada... El paciente ha... Ha... Muerto... Todos: *Rompen a llorar* Jeff: *sale de otra sala con una enfermera llevándolo en una silla de ruedas* Hey peña... ¿A que viene tanto llando? owo Todos: JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFF, ESTÁS VIIIIIVOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDD *todos se lanzan hacia él a abrazarlo* Jeff: ¡TENED CUIDADO! ¡AHHHHHH, MI PIERNA, MI PIERNAAAAA! D: (??? Y así, terminó otra vez con un final feliz... Monoko: Holaaaaaaaaaa????? Donde estáiiiiiiiiiiis????? No me dejéis sola D:!!!! Monoe: *acercándose a ella* Ahhh... Ah ah... Monoko: TENGO QUE HUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!!!! D: (?? ---- thumb|center|335 px ---- Yyyy yyy y yy ¡EMPIEZA EL CAP CONIO! *se rompe el tambor* Mierda... Ben: *durmiendo placidamente en su cama* Hum... Suenan los pajaros y el despertador Ben: Humm... *apaga el despertador y bosteza* Huaaaaahhh... *se destapa y se pone sus zapatillas de osito cuki con sangre (?)* Ben: *abre la ventana* Mmm... Que día más tranquilo Archivo:Lovelove.gif Ben: Hoy estudiare y estudiare para ser un hombre de probe-... Todos: *entran a su habitación* ¡NOS VAMOS A LA PLAYA! Archivo:Happy_plz.png *le pisan todos sus libros* Ben: Archivo:Lel_emo.gif *ve todos sus libros en el suelo* Ben: Todo mi trabajo... *se arrodilla* ¡¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Archivo:Triste.gif Música dramática (??) Ben: ¿Por qué? Archivo:Rincon_emo.gif Todos: ....... Porque nos vayas a la pLAYA~ Archivo:Happy_plz.png Ben: ¿QUÉ? Archivo:OE3.png Sally: *con un sombrero y un flotador con forma de pony (?)* Porque nos vamos a la playa~ Archivo:Babyface.png Ben: Dejad ya eso Archivo:Are_you_fucking_kidding_me.gif Sally: ;; Tails doll: Bueno, que nos vamos a la playa asd *con una pelota y arrastrando a Lost Silver* Lost Silver: *con unas gafas de sol* Oww yeah (?) :D (??) Jeff: Vamos a ir a la playa EN FAMILIA eso es lo que dijo el tito Sonic.exe: ¿Puedo llevarme el ordenador? *con el ordenador, los cables y la torre a la espalda (??)* Jeff: Nope *los coge y los tira por la ventana (?) los deja en la mesa* Sonic.exe: ;; Ben: PERO SI YO NO SE NADAR D8 Liu: Ya aprenderás :3 *se lo lleva arrastrando* Ben: NOOO Archivo:D8.png Sally: ¡Ah! Y también vienen nuestras amigas Jeff: Sus padres son unos irresponsables (??) Guay :3 Salen de la habitación En la playa... Slenderman: ¡Muy bien niños! ¡Esta es... LA PLAYITA! ¡WIWIWIWIWIIIIII Archivo:Happy_plz.png! Todos menos Ben: ¡AL AGUAAAAAAAAAAA :D! Ben: yo me quedo aquí leyendo... Liu: ¡PUES NO, TE VAS A VENIR AL AGÜITA :D! Ben: ¡PERO QUE YO NO SE NADAR Archivo:D8.png Sally: Por eso te vamos a enseñar Archivo:Babyface.png *le coge por la muñeca y se lo lleva arrastrando* (?? Ben: NO POR FAVOOOOR Archivo:Muy_asustado.gif Mientras, en la sombrilla... Pinkie Pie: *con unas gafas de sol y tomándose un helado* Joder, con 14 años y no sabe nadar Archivo:OE3.png Mdotsuki: *con unas gafas de sol y tomando el sol* Seh... Da un poco de pena, el chaval (?? Monoe: *con una pelota de boleibol* CHICAAAAS, VAMOS A JUGAR AL BOLEIBOOOL Archivo:Happy plz.png Todas: SIIIIII Archivo:Happy plz.png Poniko: Lo siento... Pero a mi... No me gusta el... boleibol... u.u Monoe: ¡¿NO TE GUSTA EL BOLEIBOOOOOOL?! SI ES LO MAS CHUPIGUAYSUPER DEL MOMENTO (??? Poniko: Vaale, jugaré Archivo:OE3.png Monoe: GUAYYY!!! TE LO VAS A PASAR SUPERREQUETEGUAYCHUPI Archivo:Happy plz.png (?? *la coge y se la lleva* (?? Mientras, nuestros protagonistas... (? Jeff: *nadando en el agua* ¡VAMOS, BEN! ¡EL AGUA ESTÁ GENIAL! Ben: *en la orilla* E-el agua e-está uun po-oco frí-ía, no? Sonic.exe: *empuja a Ben al agua* VAMOS, SUPERA TU MIEDO! Archivo:Sadface.png (??? Ben: AAAAAAHHHHHHH *se hunde* socooooorroooo -glup glup- Sonic.exe: *le coge de los pelos y lo lleva pa la superficie* Por dios, si estabas en la orilla, es IMPOSIBLE que te hundas Archivo:OE3.png (?? Ben: Ah... ¿esto es la orilla? ¡ES UNA ORILLA MUY PROFUNDA Y PELIGROSA D8! Liu: ¡NO ES PARA NADA PELIGROSA! Archivo:D8.png Sale un tiburón persiguiendo a Sally y a sus amigas Sally: ¡NO ERA UN PELUCHE! ¡ABORTEN MISIÓN! Archivo:D8.png Todas las amigas: Archivo:Nuu.gif Ben: Yo no entro al agua, antes muerto Archivo:OE3.png Jeff: Pos te mato Archivo:Trollface.png *Coge una motosierra* Ben: Archivo:Triste.gif De repente... Bloody Mary: *aparece de la nada con gafas de sol y un sombrero y cosas de playa* ¡MI AMORRRRRRSITOOOOOOOO! Archivo:Happy_plz.png Ben: Oh mierda... Archivo:Pokerface.png Bloody Mary: *lo abraza y le pone los pechos en la cara feel like a anime ecchi (?)* Ayyyy... Te eche tanto de menos >3< Ben: No puedo... Respi... rar Archivo:D8.png Bloody Mary: Lo siento ¡PERO PA QUE VEAS COMO TE QUIERO! ¡HE VENIDO CONTIGO! 8D Ben: Mierda... Lost Silver: *chifla* Bloody Mary: *le coge de la mano* Ven... vamos Ben: ¿A dónde? Bloody Mary: ¡A bañarnos y hacer cosas malotas románticas en el agua, como hacemos todos los novios Archivo:Happy_plz.png! Ben: ¡COÑO, K NO SE NADAAAAAAR Archivo: D8.png Pinkie Pie: Ay.... Nuestro hermanito :'3 Monoko: Joder Poniko: ¿Qué te pasa? Monoko: Que cuando volvamos tengo que terminar la tarea... Monoe: ¿Qué te pasó? :c FLASHBLACK MADAFAKA Archivo: D8.png En clase... Celebi: En Blablabla la física blablablaaa Monoko: ¡AH LA MIERDA LA FÍSICA, YO QUIERO SER SUPERMAN! *le lanza un boli al profe* Celebi: ¡AAAAAHHHH! *se le clava en el ojo* ... *con el boli clavado en el ojo* ¡MONOKO, CASTIGADA! Archivo:OE3.png Monoko: Archivo:Nuu.gif FLASHBLACK Monoko: ;; (?) Mientras, en el agua patos... (???? Ben: *En la orilla* 465434626565654 x 134656666666538 son... *se lo lleva una ola gigante* COÑO K ME AHOGO Archivo:D8.png *se ahoga* Glup glup...(???? Jeff: *tomando el sol con gafas de sol topesua (???* Me pregunto donde estará Ben... Tails doll: Ñeh *sigue tomando el sol también con gafas topesua* Jeff: *sigue tomando el sol* Nadie quiere a Ben ;; (??? En fin, sejimos... Ben: *se despierta* ¿Dónde coño...? Se encienden las lucecitas y ante sus ojos, hay un castillo un castillo lujoso lleno de sirenas y tritones semidesnudos. Al fondo de la sala está sentado un tritón fofo también semidesnudo que parece ser el rey, y una sirena con unas tetas mu grandes y mascando chicle, es decir, una choni, que es la princesa. Ben: Gente semidesnuda... tengo k huir de aquí... ;; (? Rey: *señalando a Ben* UN INTRUSO SIN COLA Y VESTIDO! A LA HOGUERA ACUÁTICA! Archivo:D8.png (?? Princesa: *mascando chicle*♪♬♪ Papá este niño no te ha eshitoo! nada, además es mu err pavOoh qee qeree sEr mii tuentiiamigOohh! (^) y soy una desesperada que se cAmeLaaaah casar ya así que ☆★*♪♬♪ -a ver quien lo entiende MUAJUAJUA (????- Rey: Pero Patricia... -.- Patricia:* Patri Infinity papi, me llamo Patri Infinity ♥ツ Rey: Pero Patri Infinity... -.- Patri Infinity: ♣ツ Venga popa es muy larga porfi porfi porfi Rey: Cariño, si ya te compré un móvil y el nuevo disco de Danny Romero (???? Patri Infinity: ¡¤ Pero esto es un chico, es diferente, además si me lo ligo con mis â„“Oâ„“aaAs â™¥! me shu lecherita asturiana que pilla cacho en los conciertos ♦♦ Rey: Lo que hay que hacer uno... Archivo:Emo_Face.png A veh tu, si tú espera que me acuerde de tu nombre... si me acuerdo que salía en un cuento... ¡Ah Peter Pan eso! (????? Ben: ... Me llamo Ben ewe Patri Infinity: Hasta tiene Î·oooÐ¼Ð²rE de tío FoLlaRâ™¥ ♪♬♪ Rey: *susurrando* Tú calla niña, que con esa boca los espantas a todos. Hola, Ben, bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar (humilde según él, porque está lleno de oro y diamante. Se nota que es rey (???? ) :'3. Hoy vamos a organizar una cena en el salón real, y eres el invitado especial :3 -aparece un sireno tritón semidesnudo, como todos, y le da a Ben una invitación superhipermega osea piha- allí te esperamos :3 -cutie faces forevah- Ben: ... -mira la entrada- allí estaré... Patri Infinity: ☆★! Hoy me sale un *Mi NiNio.Ã’hH boNiKÃ³.Ã²H* ♠¡♥ Rey: -pensando- dios que cruz de hija tengo... NO ME PODIA SALIR PIJA, NOOO. CHONI ;-; (??? In the noche... -me he vuelto Abraham Mateo, HAGO SPANGLISH ;-; (????- Ben: *delante del castillo* *pensando* Ben, sé fuerte, sólo tienes que ver gente semidesnuda una vez más ;-; (??? *entra en el castillo* Hay una mesa con un montón de comida de esa pija (????. En un trono, está sentado el rey, y el otro, está sentada Patricia digoo PatriInfinity (??, que por supuesto está mascando chicle (??? Todos los invitados tienen sillas de oro, menos Ben, que tiene una silla de plástico de Mickey Mouse por no estar semidesnudo (??? Rey: *se levanta* HA LLEGADO NUESTO INVITADOOOOOOO BEEEEEEEEEEEEN Archivo:Happy_plz.png QUE UNOS GUARDIAS LO SIENTEN EN SU SILLA ESPECIAL (???? Dos guardias cogen a Ben y lo llevan a su cutre silla del Carrefour sitio .v. (?? Ben: ... por favor, que alguien me ayude... ;-; Patri Infinity: Hola wapoooooo ♥♥♥ -se acerca mascando chicle con la boca abierta- ¿Me pueo hace' un selfie contigo wapísimoooo? ♥☆ Ben: Ehhh... No gracias ¿Y puedes dejar de mascar chicle así? Es que la saliva y todo eso... jejejej :DU Patri Infinity: Oiiiinss... pos yasta ¡Chiiiicaaa' vamos a hacernos un selfieeeee! ♬♬♪ Chicas semidesnudas: ¡Vaaaaaaaamooooooos! Entran todas en un baño donde pone "Selfies" (?) Ben: ... Archivo:Emo_Face.png Ciudadano semidesnudo: -se le acerca- Es que yo no se cuando cagan ¡Si están todo el rato haciéndose selfies...! Ayy... ¿Por qué casi todas las chicas son chonis? ;A; Ben: ajá... Ciudadana semidesnuda: Oye ¿Y tú por qué no vas semidesnudo como todos? Ben: no quiero que nadie me vea mis partes ¡NO LAS HA VISTO NI MI HERMANO! (?? Ehh... tengo intimidad ^^U Chicas: -vuelven- ¡Ya estamooooos! ♪ Patri Infinity: ¡Ben ya estoy aquí mi amooorrrr! ♥ -se sienta a su lado- Ben: ... -se rompe la silla de Mickey Mouse y se cae al suelo- ... auch ;---; Rey: -se levanta de su silla- Brindemos... ¡Por la llegada de Ben, nuestro invitado, y posiblemente el noveno nuevo novio de mi hija Patri...! -mira a su hija- Patri Infinity: Archivo:OE3.png Rey: ¡PATRI INFINITY! Archivo:Happy_plz.pngU Patri Infinity: Ay como te quiero paaaapa <3333 (?) Ben: ¡¿ESPERA QUÉ?! Archivo:Lel_emo.gif Rey: ¡Brindemos mis ciudadanos semidesnudos! Cuando están a punto de brindar... Se oye un sonido. Ciudadano semidesnudo: ¿Qué fue eso...? Rey: Seguro que alguien se ha tirado un pedo (???? Rey: NO OS PREOCUPÉIS MIS CIUDADANOS, SIGAMOS CON- Pulpo gigante: -entra y rompe el tejado- Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Pulpo gigante: -los ve y va a por ellos- Ben: Archivo:Muy_asustado.gif Ciudadano semidesnudo: ¡HUYAMOOOOOOOOS! Pulpo gigante: -lo coge con uno de sus tentáculos y lo lanza- Ciudadano semidesnudo: I believe I can flyyyy~ -se estrella contra un edificio- (?? Todos: ... Pulpo gigante: ... -los mira- Todos: ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! -empiezan a correr como unos retrasados por la sala- Patri Infinity: SOCORROOOOOOO Pulpo gigante: -coge a Patri Infinity y se va alejando- Patri Infinity: SOCORROOO PAPAAAAAAAAAA NO QUIERO MORIIIIR D': Rey: ¡VAMOS BEN! Ben: ¿QUÉ? Rey: -lo empuja- ENFRÉNTATE A ÉL Y SALVA A MI HIJA Archivo:D8.png Ben: ¡¿P-p-pero cómo-?! Rey: SI NO LA SALVAS TE METO EL TRIDENTE POR EL CULO Archivo:D8.png (?) Ben: ¿A-a-a qué tridente se refiere...? Archivo:Emo_Face.png (??? Rey: -saca el tridente- Y te aseguro que duele... Archivo:OE3.png Ben: VOY VOY D': -va a donde el pulpo gigante- Pulpo gigante: -destrozando cosas y matando gente lo normal(?- Ben: ... ¿Y qué cojones hago yo ahora? Ciudadano semidesnudo: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! -le cae un trozo de pared y se le escapa el tridente- Ben: -se clava el tridente al lado suya- ... -suspira, lo coge y se va para el pulpo- Patri Infinity: SOCORROOOOOO SOCORROOOOOO SOCORROOOOOOOO SOCO- Pulpo gigante: Niña como no te calles te hago el I believe I can fly y a tomar por culo Archivo:OE3.png Patri Infinity: ... UN PULPO GIGANTE QUE HABLA SOCORROOOOO SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO Pulpo gigante: Archivo:D8.png Ben: ¡EY, que te meto el tridente por el culo (???) déjala o te... te... te mato! :DU Pulpo gigante: ... -va a por el- Ben: ¡AAAAAAAHHH! -sale corriendo- Pulpo gigante: -le intenta dar con uno de sus tentáculos- Ben: Archivo:Muy_asustado.gif -mueve el tridente de un lado a otro y sin darse cuenta se lo clava en un brazo- Pulpo gigante: ¡AAAAAAAAAhhhh! -se para- Ben: -se sube y rescata a Patri Infinity- Patri Infinity: TE AMO CORAZÓOOOOON -se tira encima de él y lo intenta besar- >3< Ben: NO ME BESES CON ESOS LABIOS COME-CHICLES Archivo:D8.png (? Rey: Has salvado a mi hija, gracias, Ben, eres el nuevo r- Pulpo gigante: -les da a todos los ciudadanos y al rey con su tentáculo- Todos: ¡AAAAAAHHH! Ben: ... Patri Infinity: -tan tranquila encima suya poniéndole todos los melonacos en la cara(?????- Archivo:Babyface.png Pulpo gigante: Archivo:OE3.png -les va a dar con su tentáculo- ???: ¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Ben: esa voz... -se gira- Bloody Mary: -montada en una tortuga gigante- ¡AQUÍ ESTOYYYYYYYY! -se lanza a por Ben- Menos mal que estas bien mi cuchicuchiii KYAAAAAA, Ben me está abrazando >////< Salen de la burbuja gigante donde se encontraba la ciudad y salen nadando. Ben: -ve como se destroza la ciudad- ... Bloody Mary: -nadando a to hostia- Archivo:D8.png Están a punto de llegar a la superficie. Lost Silver: -en una colchoneta de agua con las gafas topesuá- Liu: -topeaburrio en el agua- ... Salen burbujitas en el agua al lado de Liu. Liu: ... Lost Silver: Cochinoto... Liu: Yo no- Archivo:OE3.png Sale algo del agua. Liu y Lost Silver: ¡AAAAAHHH! -coge a Lost y se va corriendo- Slendergirl: ¿Qué pasa? -sale to morena de haber tomado el sol- Bloody Mary: *aterriza en la tierra de forma muy épica con Ben en los brazos* PatriInfinity: ¡OYE DEJA A MI CHEMIIIIIII! *agarrada a su pierna* Bloody Mary: *le mete una patada y la manda al mar* Archivo:OE3.png Ben: *Inconsciente* Huh... Slendergirl: ¡MI BEBE! Archivo:Nuu.gif Pinkie Pie: ¡HERMANO NO TE MUERAS! D': Bloody Mary: Apartaros *lo deja en el suelo* ... Creo que... Jeff the killer: ... *se quita las gafas* 1313 Bloody Mary: *sonrojada* ... No pensé que sería tan difícil... *le abre la boca* Sally y Pinkie: Archivo:Me_gusta_CC.png Bloody Mary: *se va acercando a su boca* Slenderman: Mi hijo por fin... ;; Slendergirl: *saca una cámara* Archivo:Babyface.png Todos los tíos: *mirando fijamente* Oie cy ke riko Bloody mary: *apunto de besarle* Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAH *vomita agua* Archivo:D8.png Bloody Mary: Mierda ;; Todos: Oie cy se quedó sin pinchito(? ¡BEEEEEEEEEEN! *le abraza* Ben: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? Todos: ¡ESTAMOS MUY CONTENTOS! :D Bloody Mary: Archivo:Rincon_emo.gif Slendergirl: ¡Es hora de irse a casa chicos! Todos: ¡Síiiii! Y todo volvió a la normalidad, salvo que... Slenderman: ¡FOLUUUUU! ¿¡QUIEN ES EL MÁS GUAPO DE TODOS!? Archivo:Ihappyloveitplz.png Folu: Grooaaar Slenderman: Túuuuuuuu <33333 Jeff: *recogiendo la mierda de Folu* Estoy hasta los cojones de recoger mierda Archivo:V..jpg Sally: *poniéndole de beber* ¡No es justooooo! ¿Por qué tenemos nosotros de la basura de Folu? D8 Slenderman: GUAPOOOOOOO- Deja de quejarte y trabaja -AIIIIIIINNNS COMO TE QUIEROOOOO <3333 Sally: Pero... Slenderman: Haz caso a tu padre o te castigo toda tu vida sin salir Archivo:OE3.png Sally: V-VALE D': *se pone a recoger mierda* Smile dog: ... *observando desde el rincón emo como juega Slenderman con Folu* Tails doll: Pobre Smile, ha sido sustituido por una tortuga gigante devora-hombres uvuU Ben: *recogiendo mierdas* Ufff... Ya terminé, por fin, ahora a estu- *pisa una mierda* ... Archivo:Tic.gif Lost Silver: ¡HA PISAO UNA MIERDAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAH QUE PRINGAOOOOOOO! Ben: *lo mira* ... Archivo:Tic_feliz.gif Lost Silver: Mierda *se pone a huir haciendo la croqueta* Slenderman: MI FOLUUUU, TE QUELO MUCHO <3 Folu: Groar... CONTINUARÁ... Cuando queramos trabajar (?) thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Capítulo